A Winter in Twinleaf Town
by Ehesister
Summary: It has been a while since they last saw each other, but when the Twinleaf Festival is held during Christmas this year and Ash with his mom come to Sinnoh. While Dawn is in Johto competing in contests, will they ever meet up? Pearlshipping


Hey everyone! Ehesister here! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! This is my gift to you, the readers! I hope you enjoy this one-shot story on pearlshipping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>"Hi Delia, it's me Johanna, Dawn's mom. Sorry to bother you, but can we talk?"<p>

"Hi Johanna, its no bother at all, we haven't talked in a long while anyways! How are you and Dawn?"

"We are fine, thanks for asking, how about you and Ash?"

"I'm fine but I'm pretty bored and alone here in Pallet Town, waiting for Ash to come home. Last time he called he said he was coming home but I'm still waiting."

"That's too bad, but if you are bored and lonely, you could come to Twinleaf Town! It would be a great vacation and we, the people of Twinleaf Town, are holding the Twinleaf Festival during winter this year! This way we can have a gift stand this year for Christmas!"

"It sounds wonderful; let me wait until Ash gets-"

"Mom, I'm home from Unova!"

"Hold on Johanna, let me ask him. Ash do you want to go to Twinleaf Town with me for a winter vacation! We could spend some time together as a family! What do you say, Ash?"

"Wait isn't Twinleaf Town where Dawn lives?"

"Yes, why-"

"Mom what are we waiting for?! We are going to miss the sea plane!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming! Johanna we are heading for Sinnoh!"

"Wait-"

"Bye, see you soon!"

"But Dawn is in Johto competing in contests…" Johanna said to the dark, blank telephone screen.

* * *

><p>"Here we are mom! Sinnoh, it's been too long! I can't wait for the Twinleaf Festival! Mom you are going to love it there, it is just like Pallet Town! I wonder how Dawn is doing; I haven't seen her in a while. I hope she is doing great in her contests."<p>

"Ash calm down! You can see the festival, Twinleaf town, and Dawn soon enough! Just wait a little longer."

"Aww but you had been saying that for two hours now! Can't we go a little faster?"

"Oh Ash you are so impatient sometimes."

After what seemed forever, Ash and his mom arrived in Twinleaf Town. Ash was about to knock on someone's door when his mother said:

"Uh Ash, isn't Dawn's house that way?"

Ash sweat dropped and ran to the direction his mother pointed out.

This time Delia knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon Delia and Ash! Please come in and sit."

Ash ran inside and looked as if he was ready to surprise someone any minute now. A few minutes passed and no sign of Dawn so Ash decided to look around for her. He looked in the kitchen, in the living room, waited for a while and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no Dawn.

"_Maybe she is training outside, or in her room?" _Ash thought as he knocked on her door. She wasn't there, so he ran outside but again he felt disappointed to see that Dawn wasn't there. Johanna and Delia exchanged worried glances.

"Where's Dawn Johanna?" Asked Delia once Ash joined them in the living room, she was worried about her son.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you on the phone since you were so excited to go to Sinnoh that you left in a rush but Dawn isn't here in Sinnoh. She's in Johto competing in contests. Last time she called me was let me know she had won the Wallace Cup in Blackthorn City and she is now able to enter the Grand Festival there since that was her fifth ribbon"

Delia hugged Ash since she knew he wanted to see Dawn again. It has been a while since he saw her. Johanna too was worried about Ash but also for her own daughter. She knew how much Dawn loved the Twinleaf Festival and spending time with Ash. He was one of her closest friends who helped her become such a great coordinator and trainer after all.

"No need to worry, we can all enjoy the Twinleaf Festival coming up! Also you never know Dawn might come for Christmas!" Johanna cheerfully said, trying to lighten the mood by saying Dawn's catchphrase.

"That's when I worry the most!" Ash and Delia replied laughing.

* * *

><p>"That's too bad right, Piplup?" Asked an upset certain blue-haired girl to her starter.<p>

The Grand Festival in Johto has been delayed for the holidays and was to be held later next year. Dawn was pretty excited about being able to get another chance to become a Top Coordinator like her mom but she will have to wait a little longer.

"Pip, piplup…" Piplup responded.

"Oh cheer up Piplup! No need to worry, we now have more time to train for the Grand Festival! Also now we also have time to visit mom in Twinleaf Town! Piplup we are going back to Sinnoh!"

Dawn picked up Piplup and ran to the airport to take the next sea plane to the Sinnoh Region.

* * *

><p>It's been only an hour since Ash got here but he was already bored. His mother and Johanna left to prepare for the festival. Ash <em>would <em>have been with Pikachu but no! Pikachu decided to help out too! Ash decided to look around at the pictures around the house. There were pictures of younger Johanna and Dawn. Here was a picture of Dawn that Ash didn't see before. It was Dawn in the Grand Festival in Hoenn. She had a different dress on but similar to the one she had for the Grand Festival in Sinnoh. He picked the picture up to get a better look but he also fought back tears in his eyes for not seeing his best friend in so long.

"Too bad I didn't win the Grand Festival there, I was close too. Oh well, no need to worry, I will have another chance to become a Top Coordinator right?" A voice replied surprising Ash.

He turned back and saw Dawn with Piplup at the entrance of the door. She looked like the last time he last saw her. Ash ran up to her and hugged her.

"Dawn, you're here! I knew you would come!"

"Ash, I was pretty amazed to see you here! When did you come, I thought you were still in Unova?!

"No need to worry, Dawn, I just got here. I came home from Unova this morning and when your mom suggested my mom and me to come to Twinleaf town for the festival and Christmas, I had to come!"

Dawn was glad to see Ash here but she needed to see her mother as well. Piplup and Pikachu greeted each other once Dawn and Ash met up with their moms. The festival was coming and there was work to be done.

* * *

><p>The Twinleaf Festival has been a great time and today was the last day. Not only was it the last day, it was Christmas. It was dark outside and the group (Johanna, Delia, Pikachu, Piplup, Ash and Dawn) were inside drinking hot chocolate. They already shared gifts but Ash secretly had one more to give out. Delia and Johanna were tired after running the festival today and went to sleep. Pikachu and Piplup were tired since they helped as well so they went to their own trainer's room. That leaves Ash and Dawn in the living room drinking their hot chocolate. Dawn was pretty exhausted as well but she wanted to spend some time with Ash after so much time apart from each other. After a while, Ash gave Dawn her present, the present he was hiding.<p>

"Aww thanks Ash that was sweet of you!" Dawn answered while opening her present to find a framed photo of them back on their journey. Dawn was touched to see that Ash still had a picture from their journey.

"Here Ash, I got you something as well."

"Thanks Dawn," he said while he opened the box to see a jacket. Not any jacket it was a jacket made by Dawn herself as a Poké Stylist. It had a Pokéball design on the corner and on the back it said "Ash Ketchum."

It has a been a long night so they both just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company and before they knew it they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>It was okay, right? Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! I'll see you again hopefully on Saturday for chapter 2 of "Why Does Everything Have To Be So Complicated?" Until then, Ehesister out, peace!<p> 


End file.
